


How Endgame Should Have Ended

by AntoWritesFics



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Endgame Fix-It, Hurt Tony Stark, Irondad, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Minor Gamora/Peter Quill, Multi, Parent Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:40:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24605581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntoWritesFics/pseuds/AntoWritesFics
Summary: This is how I think Endgame should have ended. The events of the final battle, but someone stops Tony from snapping, having a better plan.
Relationships: Gamora/Peter Quill, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	How Endgame Should Have Ended

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve wanted to write this for a long time and I finally had the time to do it.

After the big fight, after everyone came out of the portals to fight against Thanos, they could still lose. “One chance” signals Dr.Strange to Tony Stark and he knows he has to do whatever it takes to stop the mad titan.

Tony tries to grab the gauntlet, but Thanos throws him away. Everything becomes quiet as Thanos says “I am inevitable” and snaps. Everyone braces for the worst but then...nothing happens.

Thanos looks at the gauntlet in shock. The stones are not on it! 

Then Tony raises his hand, revealing the stones, gamma radiation coursing through him.   
The people around him hold their breath, realizing what’s about to happen.

“Wait!” A scream is heard from somewhere behind Tony. It was Peter Quill. He grabbed Tony’s other hand, the radiation flowing now through him too.

Tony looks confused, but then Rocket, Groot, Mantis, Nebula and even Gamora grab Peter’s and each other’s hands. 

“Everyone grab their hands!” Valkyrie shouted. Carol flew and grabbed Tony’s hand with the gauntlet, followed by Valkyrie, Okoye and Thor who grabbed her other hand.

In a matter of seconds everyone, except Dr.Strange, Wanda and Pepper, who were keeping Thanos’ army away from Tony, were holding each other’s hands.

Tony looked at everyone with a proud smile and said “And we...are the Avengers!” and snapped.

Time seemed to slow down as Pepper looked around and saw Thanos’ army and himself turn to dust. It’s an understatement to say that it felt satisfying.

But then she looked at her husband and her friends and saw how badly everyone was hurt. Tony had the most physical damage, the arm and shoulder on which the gauntlet was on, being completely burnt, but everyone was struggling to breathe and they looked in pain.

She flew past everyone and went to Tony. “Tony...” she started crying.

“I’m ok...I’m ok Pep” he said.

“We need to get them help now!” Strange said.

And that’s what they did. They couldn’t help everyone at the moment, but they helped whoever needed it the most, like the people who were not enhanced or with superpowers.

They had to amputate Tony’s whole arm, but Shuri built him a mechanical one, like she did for Bucky.

——————

“I don’t know how I’m gonna get used to this thing!” Tony said.

“I got used to the leg Tones” Rhodey smiled.

That’s when Morgan, Peter and Harley bursted through the doors.  
“Dad!” “Mr.Stark!” “Tony!” they said at once. 

“I see you kids have met”

“You have a daughter now! And you never told me you had a son!” Peter exclaimed, helping Tony sit up.

“I’m not-“ Harley started explaining.

“I’ve wanted to introduce you two for a long while. I just didn’t have the time” Tony said, as Morgan hugged him as tight as she could.

Meanwhile in the castle everyone was talking, the ones who survived the first snap telling the ones who didn’t about what happened in the 5 years and about the time heist.

They decided to have a funeral for Natasha after everyone was well enough to be able to attend it.

Thor went to the bar to get a beer and heard “You should probably get a water instead, brother”

He turned around and saw Loki, looking older. “You’re...alive?”

“You didn’t really think I died, did you? Come on, I am the God of Mischief and an ice giant! Do you really think I’d attack someone like Thanos with a dagger?”

“Where have you been? Why didn’t you say anything?”

“I didn’t think the Avengers would have wanted me here, so I tried to find a way to bring everyone back on my own”

“You truly are the worst, brother. I’ve missed you!” Said Thor hugging Loki tightly.

While Peter Quill was telling everyone the story about how he got stabbed with a fork by an a’askavarian, Gamora turned to Nebula “Are you 100% that that’s him?”

“I’ve told you 1000 times, sister. I don’t get it either, but that’s him.” Nebula answered.

A week later they all met for Natasha’s funeral. Everyone was telling stories about how badass and strong, yet caring she was.

“We have to find a way to get her back!” Clint said.

“We will” Thor assured.

“I hope so” Steve said.

And that’s all they needed. Hope.   
Hope is what kept them going.   
Hope is what got everyone back.  
Hope is what will bring her back too.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you like it❤️


End file.
